LOTM: Raining Chaos S5 P11/Transcript
(Katlyn, Shantae and Ava are seen gathered around a fire in the nest) Ava:.... (Ava is seen sitting with the Spiderling) Spiderling: Warm.... Ava: Hm. Yeah it is. (Ava looks over at Shantae and Katlyn) Shantae: I.... I did all that? Katlyn: Yeah. Shantae:... I... I remember seeing Doom Seekers attacking and... Oh man... Halio turned my magic dark... Katlyn: We saw... Shantae: I'm sorry about all that... Katlyn: Eh it's fine. Ava: We've seen worse. Shantae: Still... Not the first time that side of me got lose... Katlyn: Well hey, its all good now right? Shantae: Yeah. Ava: You feeling warmer now? Shantae: Yeah. Much better in fact. *Hands Katlyn her coat* Thanks for letting me use your coat. Katlyn: *Takes the coat* No problem. Shantae: *Smile* Katlyn: *Puts coat back on* So, Spidey give you any trouble Ava? Ava: Oh no they all listened to Silk. Katlyn: Really? Ava: Yeah. But no trouble so far! Spiderling: Scary... Noises.... Katlyn: Hey its okay kiddo. Its safe. Ava: You wanna hold him? Katlyn: Sure! Ava: Here you go! (Ava hands Katlyn the Spiderling) Katlyn: *Puts her hand out* Hey kiddo! (The Spiderling crawls up Katlyn's arm) Spiderling: Friend.... Katlyn: Aww. Shantae: It likes you Katlyn. Katlyn: Yeah I know. He's a cute little guy. Spiderling: C-....Cute.... Katlyn: That's right! Cute! Spiderling: *Happy noise*.... (The Spiderling then crawls onto Katlyn's lap and snuggles up) Katlyn: Okay yeah this is JUST like when I first met Ava! Shantae: Awww! Ava: Oh PLEASE don't tell anymore embarrassing stories... Katlyn: Oh chill out Ava. There's nothing embarrassing about when we met. Shantae: How did you meet? Katlyn: Well.... (The scene flashes back to Katlyn walking down the street) Katlyn: *Whistling* ???: *Whining* Katlyn: Hm? (Katlyn looks around before she sees something inside of a box) Katlyn: What the? (Katlyn goes to the box sees a Targhul infant, covered in a coat inside the box) Katlyn: Whoa is that an infant?? ???: *Sad whining* Katlyn: Awww what's wrong? (The infant does not reply as it whines) Katlyn:..... (Katlyn stands up and calls out to people) Katlyn: Hey! Anyone lost an infant?! A Targhul infant!? (Some people look over but don't respond) Katlyn: Anyone?! (No one responds and they just go back to business) Katlyn: Hmmmm.... (Katlyn looks back at the infant) Katlyn: *Crouches down* Hey. Are you okay? ???: *Sniff*.....Mmhm. Katlyn: You all alone? ???: Yeah.... Katlyn: Where's your mommy and daddy? ???:…… Katlyn: You don't know? ???: *Shakes head* .. I'm cold... Katlyn: Awwww.... (Katlyn looks around before she looks down and smiles at the baby) Katlyn: Why don't you come home with me? ???: *Looks up and surprise* H-Huh? Katlyn: Yeah. Its warm in my place. And I got plenty of food. ???:… I.... (Katlyn then grabs the box and lifts it and the infant up) Katlyn: Its okay. You can trust me. ???:...... Katlyn: *Smile* ???:....Okay. Katlyn: Good. ???: Can I....Can I bond with you please? Katlyn: I... Never had a Targhul bond with me before. ???:…… Katlyn: Ah what the heck, go for it. (The infant smiles, crawls out of the coat and the box and bonds with Katlyn) ???: Mmmm....Now that's warm. (The infant shifts around a bit to get comfortable) Katlyn: *Stiffens a laugh* W-Whoa there! ???: Hm? (The infant pops her head out) ???: What happened? Katlyn: Y-You just tickled me a little. ???: ! I-I-I'm sorry I- Katlyn: Whoa hey its okay don't worry. Its not a big- *Look in the box* Oh? (Katlyn pulls the coat from the box) Katlyn:... Hmmmm. ???: What? Katlyn: Nice jacket we got here. ???: It is? Katlyn: Yeah. In fact... (Katlyn puts the jacket on) Katlyn:.. Its a perfect fit. ???: I-Its... Kind of... Dirty. Katlyn: A little dirt never hurt no one. Now come on! Let's get you home! Maybe on the way I'll think of a name for you! ???: Okay! (The two walk off before it returns to the present) Shantae: Awwwwww! Katlyn: I know! Shantae: Can't believe someone would just leave you like that! Ava: Yeah. Katlyn: And hey, you can also consider it my jacket's origin story too! Shantae: Heh, yeah we can! Katlyn: And ever since then, me and Ava have been inseparable! Ava: We sure have! Spiderling: Ooooooo.... Shantae: Well that was a nice story. Katlyn: Thanks Shantae. Shantae: *Smile* (Elsewhere in the nest, Amanda is seen lying in her bed napping) Amanda: *Light snoring* (Soon, Daniel, Adriana, Oliver, Adam and Yang enter the room) Daniel: Sweetie! Amanda: *Wakes up* AHH!!! Adam: Wake up sleepyhead! Amanda: Guys?? Yang: Yo! Adriana: Come on Amanda get up! Amanda: W-W-What's going on? Daniel: Hanging out that's what! Amanda: Uhh- Adam: Come on! (Daniel takes Amanda's hand and pulls her out of bed) Amanda: Whoa! (The group leaves the room) Amanda: Okay okay where are we going? Adam: Wherever! Amanda: Ummmm- Yang: Let's go! (The group runs off. The scene then cuts to the rest of the Defenders all sitting around elsewhere) Alex: *Sighs* Bored.... Jessica: Same..... Jack: Never thought I'd say it but I'm so bored I could drink a beer. Erin: You do that and I'll freeze your mouth shut. Jack: Just kidding sweetie. Erin: *Smirks and rolls eyes* Miles: What can we do around here? Rose: Don't ask me. (Daniel and the others then walk out) Daniel: Hey guys! Adam: Decided on anything exciting? Alex: Nope... Erin: Still nothing... Adam: Awwww... Amanda: Great... (Shantae, Katlyn and Ava walk out) Shantae: Hey guys! Defenders: *Groan* Katlyn: What's wrong? Alex: Boooored..... Shantae: Oh. Erin: Is there ANYTHING to do around here? Shantae: We could head into town if you want. Erin: Hmmm... Well if we're heading to town, I bet I could earn some gems. Nothing wrong with us having some extra income. Jack: You sure those will be worth anything back home? Erin: Hey, did you forget Craig and Raynell's treasure? Jack: Hm. Good point. Craig: Speaking of which, I wonder if there's anymore treasure around that we could find. Raynell: Ooo yeah! We could take Anne and Kane along this time too! Anne: *Gasp* TREASURE HUNTING!! COME ON KANE!! Kane: Please calm down Anne! Craig: Oh man this is gonna be great! Can't wait to do some treasure hunting! Shantae: Well I guess some of you want to explore and the rest of us can head into town then. Alex: Right. Craig: Come on guys! Raynell: Woo! Zulu: Be careful out there guys. Anne: We will dad! Zulu: *Smiles and nods* (The heroes all get up. The scene then cuts to Craig, Raynell, Anne and Kane walking together elsewhere) Craig: Alright, our quest begins! Anne: Sooo where do we start? Craig:.... Anne: Craig? Craig: No clue. Anne: Oh. Kane: We need to find out where the treasure could be hiding first. Raynell: Oh yeah. Anne: Where do we start looking? Kane: We could go find some towns and see if there are maps. Anne: Good idea bro! Craig: Yeah! Let's try it! Anne: But uhhh what's the nearest town anyway? Craig: Hmm... Good question. Everyone else is heading to Scuttle Town, but we need to find new places. Raynell: Let's look around and see if we can find something then. Kane: Right. (The group walks off) Anne: Say, didn't you guys do this with a pirate last time? Craig: Yeah we did. My good buddy Risky Boots, the Queen of the Seven Seas! Kane: That's... An interesting name and title. Raynell: It's just something she calls herself. Kane: Oh. Craig: I bet she's off treasure hunting or plotting to take over Sequin Land. Anne: Wait taking over? Craig: Yeah she wants to rule the world. Anne: *Gasp* She's a villain! I'll defeat this evil pirate queen! Craig: Trust me Anne I can handle her if we ever see her. But if you want I'll let you beat up some of her crew. Anne: Heheheh! Kane: Craig... Don't encourage her... Craig: Aww come on! It would be funny! Raynell: Heh. Craig: Now come on, there's gotta be a town somewhere around here! Anne: Right! Kane: Let's go! (The group walks off together ready to find treasure) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts